


Misterioso

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Arguing, Dialogue, Established Relationship, F/M, Misunderstandings, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: Gilgamesh gets arrested, and Arturia comes over to be his lawyer.





	Misterioso

**Author's Note:**

> It's a strange piece, but I really enjoyed writing it, more than usual ;)
> 
> Title: from a Kalafina song (B-side of their 14th single). I'm not overly fond of the song 'Misterioso', but I like the bridge a lot ;)  
> Also, D'Or means golden in French :P

…

…

 

Arturia glared at him, and fought to keep her voice down even though she was unable to hold back her frustrated disbelief.

“How _could_ you, Gilgamesh! What were you thinking!”

He appeared to be completely calm and unfazed by her mortified anger.

“Don’t exaggerate the situation, Arturia.”

Her glare intensified and it was clear that she was ready to physically assault him.

“Oh, aren’t you sarcastic now. Are you honestly out of your mind? Why do you insist upon making one mess after the other instead of using common sense!”

He still looked calm, even if a slightly amused glint crossed his features this time.

“Yet you always show up to fix these ‘messes’, as you call them.”

“Because it’s my duty and my job,” she irritably replied, and she didn’t notice how his expression hardened fractionally, even if for just a second, as her choice of words was not welcome to him.

He controlled his features once again, and pointedly looked away from her.

“Again, as I tell you, you always overstress matters when they’re not that serious. Everything is usually settled in a blink of an eye.”

“Certainly not thanks to you!” she shot back, her fury evident even in her low voice. “If you had let me be your lawyer from the start, this wouldn’t have happened!”

A slightly disdainful note in his tone, he sighed before elucidating, “You’re not ruthless nor cunning enough, that’s why I preferred Kirei.”

“Yes, and that is also why Kirei is in jail now,” she coldly pointed out. “Honestly Gilgamesh, what would it cost you to _check_ if what you’re about to do is illegal?”

“That wouldn’t be enough to stop me from doing it anyway, as you know perfectly well,” he was quick to disarm her argument with his personal logic.

Before they could continue their conversation – well, _discussion_ – a white-haired police officer reached them. His expression was stern, and he scrutinized them both before curtly guiding them to his office.

His eyes were first on Gilgamesh.

“Gilgamesh D’Or, you’ve been called here for the fourth time in a month.”

Haughtily, the blond man didn’t grace him with a reply, nor with a glance. Seemingly expecting it, the police officer brought his eyes on the woman.

“Ms.–?”

“Arturia Pendragon,” she completed, and saw a light of recognition flash through the man’s eyes.

“Ah, I have heard your name. Are you here to be Mr. D’Or’s lawyer?”

“Yes. He won’t be able to refuse.” And she openly glared at the blond man.

The police officer raised an eyebrow before clearing his throat.

“Even if it would be unwise on his part, he does have the right to refuse you as his lawyer, Ms. Pendragon, therefore–”

“No, he does not,” Arturia sharply interrupted him. “He’s my husband, and I have the right to name a lawyer for him when he is risking facing a trial.”

Surprised, the police officer looked between the two blonde people in front of him, starting to become confused.

“You… are _married_?” he blurted out, disbelieving.

Arturia sighed, obviously irritated.

“Indeed.” She then glanced at his nametag. “Mr. Emiya, what are the charges against Mr. D’Or?”

Still trying to wrap his mind around this unexpected development, it took the police officer a moment before replying.

“This time, the charges are of breaking into a closed restaurant and consuming alcohol, of course without paying for it.”

“The restaurant _belongs_ to him, therefore there will be no charges,” she replied, deadpan. “Anything else?”

Taken aback, the police officer needed again a second before being able to continue, “Disturbance of the area with loud noise.”

“No one lives in the area, it’s full of restaurants and shops that are closed at this hour,” Arturia spelled out, starting to lose her patience. “ _What_ are the charges against him?”

Mr. Emiya shook his head.

“These were the ones. Mr. D’Or informed us of them himself.”

Slightly confused, she frowned.

“He inform–?”

With a sudden loud growl, Arturia snapped her head towards her husband, marched towards him and grabbed his wrist before pulling him out of the room.

“Gilgamesh,” she hissed as soon as they were out of earshot. “You are telling me that you got arrested over _nothing_?”

He shrugged lightly, but there was a definite air of self-righteousness about him.

“You never questioned me on what I did. You immediately assumed I had broken the law and attacked me over it.”

“Because all the other times, you _did_!” she said in a low voice, unable to prevent herself from sounding defensive. “When you dismissed me and called for Kirei, you had indeed broken the law!”

“I had _not_ ,” he answered with some annoyance. “As I told you before, you’re not ruthless nor cunning enough. Kirei knew as well as you do that there was nothing truly irregular in these things, but he knows how to get matters… _entertaining_ in meddling with the police. I enjoyed his manipulating the events, it made these talks with the mongrels much less dull – but I can’t say I feel any regret about him being arrested when he was found out.”

“ _Why_ did you not tell me?” Arturia raised her voice a little, her anger getting the best of her.

“Because you were too offended by the fact that I preferred Kirei as lawyer instead of you and didn’t ask,” he coolly pointed out, making her flinch slightly before she glared at him again.

She almost threw her arms up in exasperation.

“I still can’t believe I married you, in spite of knowing perfectly that you are an impossible man.”

“Ah, but, my love,” Gilgamesh’s usually arrogant eyes flashed with much more emotion than anyone beside his wife had ever seen. “ _That’s_ why. Because you _know_ the impossible.”

He leaned down slightly to brush his lips against hers swiftly enough to surprise her, and then let his fingers find hers, ready to finally leave after settling this irrelevant matter at the police station. “You _love_ the impossible.”

Her own fingers moved a little, brushing against his as well, and she gave him only a noncommittal shake of her head.

“Be less philosophical and let us go home, Gilgamesh.”

His smirked as he possessively grasped her hand into his hold, then turning around to fall into step with her.

“And you know perfectly well, Arturia,” his smirk widened, “that I married you because I love the impossible as well.”

…

…

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, since Arturia values her job as a lawyer very much and doesn't want it associated with anything else, she decided not to change her surname when she got married to Gilgamesh, that's why she's still Arturia Pendragon :P  
> Thank you very much for reading ;)


End file.
